Akame ga Kombat
by jetangel02
Summary: This is dialogue between fighters from Mortal Kombat and Akame ga Kill! With each pair throwing insults, challenges, and idle banter before the start of a match.
1. Chapter 1

I've been playing a lot of Mortal Kombat and Injustice games lately, and came up with this idea of having fighters do their Kombat dialogue and banter with Akame ga Kill! Characters. It's just a small project for me to pass the time, as I work on my other fiction. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Scorpion x Esdeath

Scorpion : I tire of you Cryomancers and your want on senseless massacres!

Esdeath : That makes one of us. Since I definitely never tire of it!

Scorpion : Then suffer Sub-Zero's fate!

X

Scorpion: Are you another Lin Kuei assassin?

Esdeath: No. I hunt assassins. Are you the same?

Scorpion: Find out, at your own peril!

X

Esdeath: Kurome needs to keep her undead puppets under tighter control

Scorpion: I am no one's puppet, and I am under no control either!

Esdeath: We shall see!

X

Esdeath: Who's face lies behind that mask?

Scorpion: The face of Vengeance!

Esdeath: Now, I'm even more curious.

X

Scorpion: Do you not also wish to seek those who have destroyed your clan?

Esdeath: The weak die, and the strong survive. That's how it's always been.

Scorpion: The Shirai Ryu were not weak!

X

Esdeath: Can a revenant, such as you, still be able to suffer pain?

Scorpion: The only pain I've suffered, was the loss of my clan.

Esdeath: That doesn't count. I'm talking about real pain!

X

Esdeath: You get to experience a new level of agony.

Scorpion: The Netherrealm's fires surpasses all forms of agony!

Esdeath: That's nothing compared to my ice!

X

Esdeath: We're not so different. We're both the last remaining members of our clans.

Scorpion: I fight to avenge my clan! Your fight only for the sport!

Esdeath: There's no denying that.

X

Esdeath: This isn't the first time you've seen an ice wielder, is it?

Scorpion: Sub-Zero's powers couldn't save him. Neither will yours!

Esdeath: He must have not been fighting seriously.

X

Scorpion: Another Cryomancer? Are a member of the Lin Kuei?

Esdeath: No. Imperial Army. And formerly of the Partas Clan, before that.

Scorpion: Then begone, witch. Or face my wrath!

X

Scorpion: The cries of your victims rang far throughout the Netherrealm! They shall have their revenge!

Esdeath: Many tried. None succeeded. What makes you any different?

Scorpion: You can't kill what is already dead!

X

Scorpion: I may be undead. But I am more human than you!

Esdeath: How so?

Scorpion: I knew of love once, in my past life. But you will never know of it, in your life's entirety!

X

Scorpion: The Jaegers are like the Lin Kuei! Treacherous and Murderous!

Esdeath: And the Shirai Ryu aren't?

Scorpion: My clan fights with honor and passion. Like Night Raid, We do not indulge in cruelty or arbitrary slaughter.

X

Esdeath: If you kill you this time, will you come back from the dead once more?

Scorpion: Only Sub-Zero's head may quell my soul's rage, and bring me peace!

Esdeath: Too bad, you're about to lose your own.

X

Esdeath: Last chance. Kneel before me, and swear your allegiance as my servant, then I'll spare your life.

Scorpion: The Scorpion serves no master!

Esdeath: So be it. Entertain me in battle instead!

X

Scorpion: Your soul will burn!

Esdeath: Yours will freeze!

Scorpion: You need to find it first!

That's it for now. I'll add more character pairings later on, and I'm open to requests. Once a character has maxed out a dialogue with all others, I'll write out their epilogues in a special way. Akame ga Kill characters will get Mortal Kombat epilogues as if they beaten a final boss. One epilogue for one boss defeated, including Shao Kahn, and Shinnok. Mortal Kombat characters will get Akame ga Kill epilogues with Esdeath as their final boss. Next will be Sub-Zero x Esdeath.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Sub-Zero x Esdeath

Sub-Zero: Your powers are the same as mine and Bi Han's. Could you be related to us?

Esdeath: I doubt it. My family died out long ago.

Sub-Zero: Then, surrender or you will join them!

X

Sub-Zero: Come with me. I can teach you how to fully master your powers.

Esdeath: How amusing. I was going to ask you the same.

Sub-Zero: Then let this battle determine who is teacher, and who is student!

X

Esdeath: My mission, is to eliminate all assassins.

Sub-Zero: What stands before you, is no mere Night Raid trifle. But, the Lin Kuei's new Grandmaster!

Esdeath: Show me.

X

Esdeath: You know, a man in yellow once approached me, looking for someone matching your description.

Sub-Zero: You've seen Hanzo Hisashi? Were is he!? Scorpion must pay for Bi Han's murder!

Esdeath: Believe me. You've got bigger problems to deal with right now!

X

Esdeath: Aren't there two of you with the same garb and powers?

Sub-Zero: My older brother Bi Han once wore the moniker of Sub-Zero, before his untimely demise.

Esdeath: He should rejoice. His younger brother is about to join him!

X

Esdeath: Why does the Lin Kuei stand against the Jaegers?

Sub-Zero: Your team and your Empire are a threat against Earthrealm!

Esdeath: We most certainly are!

X

Esdeath: No need to call on Bols. I can handle this myself.

Sub-Zero: I know ice all too well. Your powers will not subdue me.

Esdeath: You will grovel, all the same!

X

Esdeath: Who's face lies behind that mask?

Sub-Zero: I am Kuai Liang. Bi Han's younger brother.

Esdeath: Now, I'm even more curious.

X

Esdeath: Your Lin Kuei are soft. They need a better Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: And who do think is better suited to lead them?

Esdeath: You're looking at her.

X

Sub-Zero: The Jaegers serve a corrupt and evil Empire!

Esdeath: So did the Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero: We have changed since then, under my leadership.

X

Esdeath: Why do you offer mercy to your foes?

Sub-Zero: I may wield ice, but I am no cold-blooded killer.

Esdeath: Let me prove you wrong.

X

Sub-Zero: You side with Evil, when you serve Prime Minister Honest.

Esdeath: And following Shao Kahn, wasn't the same?

Sub-Zero: I've since rectified that mistake, a long time ago.

X

Esdeath: Join me, Grandmaster. Together, the Jaegers and the Lin Kuei can put an end to Night Raid and the Rebellion.

Sub-Zero: I refuse, General. Your conflicts do not concern Us.

Esdeath: My conflicts will concern All, soon enough!

X

Esdeath: Stand with me, Sub-Zero. We can enjoy many battles here, and in Earthrealm.

Sub-Zero: Keep away from Earthrealm, you warmonger! I only fight to maintain peace.

Esdeath: Peace is only a tool for the weak.

X

Esdeath: Our powers may be similar, but you are clearly outmatched.

Sub-Zero: I have seen plenty of warriors succumb to such hubris.

Esdeath: That was before you met me.

X

Sub-Zero: Surrender, Esdeath. And I will spare your life.

Esdeath: Surrender is a tool for the weak.

Sub-Zero: One you should start thinking of using.

That's it for this one. Next is Kenshi x Akame. Also, I might consider Fatalities and X-ray scenes, but I don't think I'll be good at them, so no promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Kenshi x Akame

Akame: Why do you seek me out?

Kenshi: I wish to ally myself with Night Raid.

Akame: We have no reason to trust strangers who may wish to collect the bounty on our heads.

X

Akame: Your sword. Is it an Imperial Arm?

Kenshi: Sento carries the souls of my ancestors.

Akame: I don't see how that can help you win this fight.

X

Kenshi: I sense there is great conflict within you, in regards to your sister.

Akame: If I can't save Kurome, then I must eliminate her before she brings more harm to others.

Kenshi: You needn't do it alone.

X

Kenshi: You have yet to bring out Murasame's full potential.

Akame: I never took things that far.

Kenshi: This time you will.

X

Kensh: That blade is ominous, yet you do not share its taint.

Akame: Does that make me ominous, as well?

Kenshi: It demonstrates your strong resolve and unbreakable will.

X

Akame: You may be blind, yet you appear formidable.

Kenshi: You'd be wise, not to underestimate my abilities.

Akame: Show me.

X

Akame: Go back to your only family, while you still can.

Kenshi: Until he grows into a strong warrior, Takeda is safer away from me.

Akame: I thought the same with Kurome, not knowing how we would wind up separated.

X

Kenshi: I'm here to help you, Akame.

Akame: I don't need help. My sister does.

Kenshi: The fate of the World does not lie in Kurome's hands. It lies within yours.

X

Akame: What you've done to Takeda, is no different to what my parents done to me and my sister!

Kenshi: I left Takeda in much better hands than my own. Hanzo Hasashi is an honorable man who will do a much better job at raising him under his tutelage.

Akame: He needs his family! Not teachers in the art of killing!

X

Kenshi: We're not so different. We both wish to find ourselves, by travelling the world.

Akame: Unlike you, I would rather take my family and friends along with me. I would not leave them behind like some unwanted baggage.

Kenshi: I cannot risk placing Takeda in harm's way, while his mother's killers are still out there!

X

Akame: The way your sword moves. Does it have a mind of its own?

Kenshk: Sento and the souls of my ancestors guide me in battle.

Akame: You're gonna need all the help you can get, when facing me.

X

Akame: You're not a target. Don't interfere with Night Raid's mission.

Kenshi: I came to see, if you can face tougher opponents.

Akame: You don't realize the danger you're putting yourself in!

X

Kenshi: I can sense you are not using Murasame's power to its utmost.

Akame: For that to happen, a terrible condition has to be met, and the result will continue to enact its toll on my body.

Kenshi: Your body can adapt, like mine did. Let me show you.

X

Akame: Can your powers help Kurome see the error of her ways.

Kenshi: Sadly, no. My abilities don't really work like that.

Akame: Then, leave! We have nothing else to discuss!

X

Akame: Your skills with a sword. I've never seen any other swordsman with such abilities.

Kenshi: Tread carefully. Or It'll be the last thing you see.

Akame: No need. I just have to tread really, really fast.

X

Akame: Are you one of the Jaegers?

Kenshi: No. I'm not associated with any one group.

Akame: Gonna have to eliminate you all the same, to safeguard Night Raid's secret.

X

Akame: Why do you seek to fight me?

Kenshi: If you can't defeat someone of my caliber, you stand no chance against Esdeath or Shinnok.

Akame: We'll see.

That's it for this one. Next is Cassie Cage x Mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Cassie Cage x Mine

Cassie Cage: Beat it, kid. This is official Special Forces business

Mine: I'm not leaving, and I'm not at kid!

Cassie Cage: My, my. Aren't we a little defensive on that subject.

X

Cassie Cage: A large rifle? Someone's overcompensating.

Mine: My Imperial Arm, Pumpkin can obliterate anything you throw at me!

Cassie Cage: Kid. It ain't the size of your gun that counts. It's how you use it.

X

Mine: Why don't you run back to daddy?

Cassie Cage: Not until I beat you so hard, your boy toy dates you out of pity.

Mine: You leave Tatsumi out of this!

X

Cassie Cage: Taking this a little too personal, Mine?

Mine: People admire you because of your parentage. While they despise me, cause of mine.

Cassie Cage: We're all not without our problems.

X

Cassie Cage: You scouting me to join your team?

Mine: Sorry. Night Raid only takes battle-hardened veterans and talented fighters, not untried and untested rookies.

Cassie Cage: Now, I gotta beat the puberty out of you for that.

X

Cassie Cage: You choose to go on missions in that auspicious getup?

Mine: A genius sniper like me always fights from afar, and never misses her mark.

Cassie Cage: Hey genius. All that pink just makes it easier to shoot back at you.

X

Mine: Get me your dad's autograph, and I might spare you.

Cassie Cage: Which would you want him to sign? Your spleen, or your liver?

Mine: How about your ass, after I blast it off?

X

Cassie Cage: Why are you standing in my way?

Mine: I cannot allow you to meet General Esdeath and her Jaegers.

Cassie Cage: Sorry. I have orders to determine if there may be peace between Earthrealm and the Empire.

X

Mine: You have no idea what you're dealing with.

Cassie Cage: My team and I have dealt with the Lin Kuei assassins, Shirai Ryu warriors, Outworld Death Squads, and Netherrealm Demons. What can possibly be worse than them?

Mine: You've never met Seryu or Esdeath.

X

Mine: You need to leave, right now.

Cassie Cage: Not without meeting with the Empire's leaders.

Mine: This isn't like a formal meeting with a Kahn of Outworld. The Prime Minister and his minions will butcher you and your people without cause or reason!

X

Mine: Help us, Cassie. Your team may turn the tide in the rebellion against the Empire.

Cassie Cage: I'm sorry, Mine. I must look to Earthrealm's interest first.

Mine: Then, I will force you to help us!

X

Cassie Cage: Join us, Mine. Night Raid can help Earthrealm against Shinnok's forces

Mine: Not until we've overthrown the Empire first.

Cassie Cage: Allow me to make you reconsider.

X

Cassie Cage: Stand down, Mine. My team will apprehend Seryu and the other Jaegers for the atrocities they've commited.

Mine: They don't abide by Earthrealm's laws. Neither does Night Raid.

Cassie Cage: It's about time you start.

X

Mine: Why are you here? No one invited you Earthrealmers to meddle in our affairs.

Cassie Cage: We're just here to make sure the conflict between the rebels and the Empire doesn't spill over into our world.

Mine: This concerns everyone, no matter what world their from! Get active, or get out of the way!

X

Cassie Cage: Let me speak with your leader Najenda.

Mine: I'm not about to let suspicious strangers into our hideout.

Cassie Cage: Allow me to make your acquaintance.

X

Cassie Cage: What the Fuck Shit was that about!?

Mine: That was a warning shot. The next will go right through your head!

Cassie Cage: Well, this one's going right up your taint!

That's all for this one. Next is Raiden x Tatsumi.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Raiden x Tatsumi

Raiden: A great and terrible destiny awaits you, Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Is that meant to scare me?

Raiden: It's meant to test your resolve, before I test your strength.

X

Tatsumi: You wield the same powers as Budo.

Raiden: The Great General's Imperial Arm is but a cheap imitation of a Thunder God's true power.

Tatsumi: You're going down, all the same.

X

Tatsumi: What do you want from me?

Raiden: Earthrealm needs powerful warriors to defend it.

Tatsumi: My World needs saving, first. Don't get in my way!

X

Raiden: Why do you seek me out?

Tatsumi: My World is being ravaged by corrupt rulers and their twisted minions.

Raiden: I must attend to Earthrealm matters first, before I consider intervening.

X

Raiden: That armor of yours has a dark will of its own. You shouldn't use it.

Tatsumi: My Imperial Arm, Incursio was entrusted to me by Bro, to help overthrow the Empire.

Raiden: You risk that weapon overthrowing your soul, instead!

X

Tatsumi: My friends lost their lives at the hands of the Empire. I will not abandon the cause, until the rebellion succeeds.

Raiden: The threat of Outworld invasion must be prepared against by all capable warriors of this World.

Tatsumi: You have no idea, how badly Esdeath wants thst to happen!

X

Raiden: Let me pass. I have much to discuss with Najenda.

Tatsumi: I'm not about to let strangers near the Boss. Not even Deities.

Raiden: Then you leave me no choice!

X

Raiden: Fight as Earthrealm's champion, Tatsumi. And I will bring back all you held dear from the afterlife.

Tatsumi: You're lying! How is that possible!?

Raiden: The Elder Gods never forget to reward those who help to maintain the balance.

X

Raiden: The rebels and the Empire must end their quarrel.

Tatsumi: I couldn't agree more. But, it's impossible.

Raiden: If they do not, Shinnok and his minions will destroy this World, as he would Earthrealm.

X

Raiden: Destiny calls for you, Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Say what you will, but once the Rebellion is finished, Mine and I are to be wed and returned to my village

Raiden: You are meant for so much more!

X

Tatsumi: If you're really a God, help us defeat Esdeath, like you did Shao Kahn!

Raiden: Shao Kahn violated an ancient universal law, which allowed me to call on the Elder Gods' power to destroy him.

Tatsumi: Are Esdeath's crimes not any worse!? She and Honest have destroyed countless lives at their own leisure. Maybe more so, than Shao Kahn!

X

Raiden: You remind me of Liu Kang.

Tatsumi: Is that supposed to be a compliment?

Raiden: It's a warning, for what your fate may yet be.

X

Tatsumi: You should concern yourself with the Empire in this World, than the threat of Outworld.

Raiden: Esdeath and the Prime Minister lack the means of traversing the Realms.

Tatsumi: Give them time, and they'll eventually find a way!

X

Tatsumi: I didn't think I'd be facing a God today.

Raiden: It's your last chance to back out.

Tatsumi: Now way! Then I'd never hear the end of it from Mine.

X

Raiden: Show me what strength you possess.

Tatsumi: Alright. You've asked for it.

Raiden: No. I demand it.

X

Tatsumi: If you're really a God, then I ask that you heal Mine.

Raiden: My services has a price.

Tatsumi: Then I will force you!

That's all for this one. Next is Jax x Seryu.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Jax x Seryu

Jax: You remind me of a good friend of mine.

Seryu: Don't compare me to one of your partners in Evil.

Jax: You're right. Unlike you, Sonya never became a homicidal little cretin, even after what Kano did.

X

Seryu: Ha! Metal arms? I have that, plus Koro, and the Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings.

Jax: Then we're evenly matched, because these arms are all I'm ever gonna need.

Seryu: Evil is so foolish.

X

Seryu: Prepare to meet your Judgement!

Jax: I've been prepared, since Quan Chi made me his revenant slave. But, my crimes came after my death, so I do my penance in life.

Seryu: The only penance you'll be doing, is being crushed by the righteous hand of Justice!

X

Seryu: How dare you stand against an Ally of Justice!

Jax: You've done plenty of fucked up shit, little girl. I'm here to shut you down!

Seryu: Despicable brute! I shall carry out your sentence, personally!

X

Jax: And here, I thought Johnny Cage had the biggest mouth.

Seryu: Death to those who mock an Imperial Servant of Justice!

Jax: Shutting you up, is gonna be so damn gratifying.

X

Jax: Get lost, kid. I don't know what the hell you want from me.

Seryu: You'd make a fine snack for Koro.

Jax: I'll make you eat those words and that stupid animal on your shoulder.

X

Jax: What the hell you got against me, anyways?

Seryu: You're not welcome here Demon! Go back to the pit, or I'll send you there myself?

Jax: Been there. Wasn't pleasant. You're definitely not going to like it, once it's your turn to go to Hell.

X

Jax: Stand down, Kid. I'm not your enemy.

Seryu: All interlopers who stand in the way of Justice, is the enemy!

Jax: Well, then I'm the least of your worries.

X

Jax: Didn't your daddy ever teach you to respect your elders?

Seryu: My father died serving Justice. Captain Ogre was the one who raised me.

Jax: You've had a lousy role model.

X

Seryu: Why are you here?

Jax: General Blade thought I'd be doing her a favor, by acting as envoy to speak with General Esdeath.

Seryu: None may see her without my consent, especially those who are drenched in sin!

X

Jax: All that talk about Justice, and yet you attack unarmed travelers from different realms!

Seryu: Be they Earthrealm or Outworld, they're trespassers in Imperial territory all the same.

Jax: Keep that shit up, and you'll find yourself fighting trespassers from the Netherrealm.

X

Jax: From what I hear, Mine's gotta a bone to pick with you.

Seryu: Fiend! You've been collaborating with those Night Raid criminals!

Jax: On the contrary. I'm gonna disappoint Mine, when I leave you with no bones left to pick.

X

Seryu: Once I complete your Judgement, your daughter is next!

Jax: I don't know which is more laughable. A punk like you beating me, or Jacqui. And I thought only Cage had a sense of humor.

Seryu: I am not a punk! I'm an agent of Justice!

X

Jax: It's time I put your psychotic ass in the ground

Seryu: Justice watches over me!

Jax: It's gonna have a hard time doing that, once you're all over in pieces.

X

Seryu: Major Briggs! Join us in Our fight for Justice.

Jax: I'm done with all that. I'm a consultant now.

Seryu: If you do not serve Justice, the you are against it! Prepare to die!

X

Jax: Wake the fuck up, Seryu! You're fighting for the wrong side!

Seryu: Liar! Only wicked sinners would defy the Empire!

Jax: Is there no way to get through to you?

That's it for this one. Next is Mileena vs Lubbock.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Mileena x Lubbock

Mileena: Such a sweet-looking young man!

Lubbock: What the Hell!? Johnny Cage said that Outworld's Princess was insanely beautiful. This one is just plain insane!

Mileena: Let me show you, I'm just as good as my dear sister!

X

Mileena: Looking for a good time?

Lubbock: I'm up for whatever. But please, leave that mask on!

Mileena: Pathetic worm!

X

Mileena: Serve your new Empress!

Lubbock: Only if the Boss says so.

Mileena: Then take me to her!

X

Mileena: Bow to the Empress of Outworld!

Lubbock: Show me one, and I might.

Mileena: Your ignorance has forfeited your life!

X

Lubbock: Night Raid are rebels, just like you.

Mileena: Do not compare to me! I seek a throne that is rightly mine. I am not like you who shun your lawful rulers.

Lubbock: You never think to consider why you were deposed in the first place?

X

Mileena: Surrender and die!

Lubbock: Why come after Us? Night Raid isn't your enemy!

Mileena: Your heads with curry favor from the Empire, and provide aid to my cause.

X

Lubbock: Maybe I'll use my Imperial Arm to help you do some flossing.

Mileena: Such insolence!

Lubbock: Seriously. What have you been eating?

X

Mileena: I am the rightful heir to the great Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn!

Lubbock: A tyrant, who got what was coming to him.

Mileena: Do not mock my father's legacy!

X

Lubbock: Stand down, and I may be tempted to spare you, despite your looks.

Mileena: How cute. The scrawny young man thinks he's a match for me.

Lubbock: Don't underestimate Cross Tails!

X

Mileena: Stand aside, so that I may speak with Najenda.

Lubbock: I'm not about to let someone as volatile as you come anywhere near the Boss!

Mileena: I wasn't asking.

X

Mileena: Impudent rebels! I'll be doing the Empire a great service in eliminating Night Raid.

Lubbock: From one rebel to another, The Empire won't bother with those beneath their notice.

Mileena: They will treat with Outworld's true ruler, not an usurper!

X

Mileena: Any last words?

Lubbock: You are one Ugly Motherfucker!

Mileena: I shall cut out your tongue for that!

X

Mileena: Out of my way, Night Raid assassin!

Lubbock: You looked like you could use a friend.

Mileena: I do not need or want friends, just that which is rightfully mine!

X

Lubbock: Move aside! I have somewhere I need to be!

Mileena: You'll provide me with an opportunity to meet the Jaegers.

Lubbock: Not your kind of people. Trust me.

X

Mileena: Aid me in retaking my throne, and we shall share it.

Lubbock: You drive a hard bargain. But I still have to decline.

Mileena: Then die, here and now!

X

Mileena: You fight for a lost cause.

Lubbock: I follow wherever the Boss goes.

Mileena: Follow me, and I'll make forget all about her.

That's it for this one. Next is Quan Chi X Kurome.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Quan Chi x Kurome

Quan Chi: A new puppet, to serve me.

Kurome: That's my line!

Quan Chi: The first of many things I shall take from you.

X

Quan Chi: Another Soldier to add to my Lord's army.

Kurome: Another Doll to add to my collection.

Quan Chi: We'll see who will claim the other.

X

Quan Chi: Your Imperial Arm pales in comparison to my powers.

Kurome: Yatsufusa can bring back my fallen enemies and friends, to fight at my side.

Quan Chi: You can only control eight individuals. I can enslave an entire army.

X

Kurome: All threats to the Empire must be eliminated!

Quan Chi: I'm merely serving my Master who wishes to claim dominion over this world.

Kurome: I'll claim dominion over both of you, with my Imperial Arm.

X

Quan Chi: Come with me, and I shall reunite you with your sister.

Kurome: How do you plan on doing that?

Quan Chi: You shall both become my servants, and together you shall do my bidding.

X

Quan Chi: The drugs inside you has bestowed unnatural strength and endurance. But it has polluted your body and mind.

Kurome: I will not become useless, and cast aside!

Quan Chi: Neither will happen to you, so long as you serve me.

X

Kurome: Your powers will help me get Akame back.

Quan Chi: I only serve Lord Shinnok.

Kurome: That will change once I have you under Yatsufusa's control.

X

Quan Chi: How amusing. The puppetmaster herself dances under the Empire's influence.

Kurome: All must serve the Empire, or die!

Quan Chi: Allow me to cut your strings.

X

Quan Chi: Come with me, and I'll show you how to truly command the dead.

Kurome: My Dolls are all that I need.

Quan Chi: You are as ignorant and small-minded than I give you credit for.

X

Kurome: Out of my way! I must find my Big Sister.

Quan Chi: Your family abandoned you, because you are weak and pathetic.

Kurome: You're wrong! I'll get Akame back!

X

Quan Chi: You may feign the mind of a child, but your are far from innocent.

Kurome: Fighting for the Empire allows me to have fun playing with my Dolls.

Quan Chi: I'll show you the costs of being fickle with one's own life.

X

Quan Chi: Since Mileena, never have I seen such a delusional creature.

Kurome: What are you talking about?

Quan Chi: None of it matters, after I turn you into my servant.

X

Quan Chi: It was foolish of you to come after me alone, girl.

Kurome: Who says I'm alone?

Quan Chi: You will be, once my magic ensnare your pawns.

X

Kurome: I fight to protect my Comrades!

Quan Chi: I'll have you slay your fellow Jaegers yourself, as soon as you are mine.

Kurome: Never!

X

Kurome: Where is your Lord Shinnok?

Quan Chi: You will meet him soon enough.

Kurome: Too bad, you won't be able to.

X

Quan Chi: This is your last chance to serve me of your own volition.

Kurome: I will not be like Akame and abandon my Comrades or the Empire!

Quan Chi: Under my care, you will surpass her, and gain all your heart's desire.

That's it for this one. Next is Sonya Blade X Najenda


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Sonya x Najenda

Najenda: General Blade. We finally meet.

Sonya: Things…didn't work out between myself and General Esdeath.

Najenda: And how many of your people perished, before you realized what you got yourself into.

X

Sonya: Stand down Najenda. I'm just here to talk.

Najenda: That ship has sailed, when you first approached Esdeath and her Jaegers, instead of Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army.

Sonya: My orders were to establish contact with this World's most prominent authority figures, not criminals.

X

Najenda: We could have been allies.

Sonya: My priority was to arrange peace with the Empire, diplomatically.

Najenda: You can't make peace with that rotten den of cutthroats, and vipers.

X

Sonya: Stand aside, Commander Najenda.

Najenda: I will not permit you to meet with Esdeath.

Sonya: I need the General and her Jaegers, to help stand against Shinnok.

X

Najenda: What business do you have with me?

Sonya: The Special Forces could use Night Raid's help against Shinnok's forces.

Najenda: My team's services has a price. We want the Special Forces' help in the rebellion.

X

Sonya: Your subordinates are a motley bunch, lacking discipline and focus.

Najenda: They're skillful enough to complete their mission.

Sonya: Yet, not enough to make it back alive.

X

Sonya: We're not so different. We're both keen strategists

Najenda: But, I actually care about the pieces that I move.

Sonya: And I'm here for the same reason.

X

Najenda: You sought me out? Why me and not Esdeath?

Sonya: The General's demeanor reminded me of Kano.

Najenda: That is not a convincing reason.

X

Sonya: What is it, you want?

Najenda: The Special Forces could help overthrow the Empire.

Sonya: And why should We aid you in this insurgency?

X

Sonya: Why do you reject the Special Forces' help?

Najenda: You behave a lot like Esdeath.

Sonya: You couldn't have been more wrong.

X

Najenda: You shun your own daughter and husband, for the sake of your work?

Sonya: There's too much at stake, for me to be distracted by personal matters.

Najenda: You'll have no chance at winning, if you forget what you should be fighting for.

X

Najenda: Move aside, General Blade

Sonya: You intend to meet with Kotal Kahn of Outworld.

Najenda: If you won't answer Night Raid's pleas, I must speak with those who would.

X

Sonya: Stand down, Commander. The Special Forces will apprehend Prime Minister Honest.

Najenda: Your technology won't be enough to subjugate Great General Budo, nor General Esdeath.

Sonya: Allow me to prove you wrong.

X

Sonya: Why shouldn't this be a waste of my time?

Najenda: Are you like that with everyone, or just with people you don't like?

Sonya: Just those who are in the way.

X

Najenda: Mr. Cage spoke very highly of you.

Sonya: Oh, God. What is Johnny saying about me now?

Najenda: Nothing compromising, I assure you.

X

Sonya: I hear your people use powerful weapons called Imperial Arms. Where's yours?

Najenda: I don't need to call on Su. I can handle myself.

Sonya: I'd believe it, if both your arms are mechanical.

X

Sonya: You remind me of Jax, somewhat.

Najenda: I understand, Major Briggs was your superior at one point.

Sonya: Don't assume that makes you better than me.

That's it for this one. Next is Kotal Kahn X Wave


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Mortal Kombat. Those belong to their respective owners.

Kotal Kahn x Wave

Kotal Kahn: You bear the heart of a champion, yet you fight alongside tormentors of people.

Wave: You can't flatter me into abandoning my comrades.

Kotal Kahn: A pity, that heart shall become fuel for my powers.

X

Wave: Surrender! This is your only warning.

Kotal Kahn: The Emperor of Outworld does not yield to lowly foot soldiers.

Wave: Challenging a Jaeger was your last mistake!

X

Kotal Kahn: I stand ready to face this realm's mightiest defenders, yet they send me a mere boy?

Wave: Me and Grand Chariot are more than enough to deal with the likes of you.

Kotal Kahn: Not even your Imperial Arm can match the fires of the scorching Sun.

X

Kotal Kahn: Be gone, young cub. I have no quarrel with one such as you.

Wave: You think I'll just stand idly by, while you go after my teammates?

Kotal Kahn: Your brash aggression belies your own foolishness.

X

Wave: Last chance. Go back to Outworld, or else.

Kotal Kahn: You dare provoke an Emperor?

Wave: I dare annihilate one, if necessary.

X

Kotal Kahn: Let me pass.

Wave: And allow you to go unrestricted within the Empire? Forget it.

Kotal Kahn: I've much to discuss with your nation's leaders.

X

Wave: You call yourself Emperor? You've stolen Outworld's throne.

Kotal Kahn: It is with the support of my peers, that I rose as their leader and put an end to Mileena's chaotic reign.

Wave: You're no different than Night Raid!

X

Kotal Kahn: Hinder me, and your life is forfeit.

Wave: It's my duty to protect the Empire.

Kotal Kahn: Then I shall honor you with kombat.

X

Wave: Why are you invading this world?

Kotal Kahn: I do what I must, for the sake of Outworld.

Wave: Then I'll do the same for the Empire.

X

Wave: You've sided with the rebels!?

Kotal Kahn: Commander Najenda of Night Raid, had proven to be a most persuasive diplomat.

Wave: Where's Run, when you need him.

X

Kotal Kahn: All Jaegers must die.

Wave: Why are you singling us out?

Kotal Kahn: You have been a thorn in the side if my Night Raid allies, long enough.

X

Wave: You're not welcome here.

Kotal Kahn: You harbor the rebel, Mileena.

Wave: The Empire has granted the deposed Kahnum asylum. We the Jaegers protect her now.

X

Kotal Kahn: We must join forces against the Netherrealm and Earthrealm.

Wave: The Jaegers only fight to defend the Empire. Your problems are your own.

Kotal Kahn: Your small-minded arrogance will be your undoing.

X

Kotal Kahn: Why does someone as honorable as you defend a pack of miscreants?

Wave: As a man of the sea, I cannot forsake my nation and my team.

Kotal Kahn: a noble sentiment, but we are not floundering about in an ocean.

X

Wave: I get have a shot at the enemy leader.

Kotal Kahn: Should I consider myself fortunate to face one of General Esdeath's underlings?

Wave: Yes...I mean, no…wait, what?

X

Kotal Kahn: I offer Outworld's friendship. Why do you oppose me?

Wave: Your conflicts with Earthrealm and Netherrealm had followed you here.

Kotal Kahn: Do not deem your world as innocent. I know all about the rot which dwells inside your Empire and its leaders.

That's it for this one. Next is Reptile vs Leone


End file.
